


Kinktober Day 15 - Uniforms

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, School Uniforms, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Umeji only likes the school uniform when Ayano wears it.Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural Sex |Uniforms





	Kinktober Day 15 - Uniforms

Umeji hated wearing the school uniform. Absolutely loathed it. It was hard to move in and just looked so...preppy. That was part of why he wore the t-shirt under it, so it looked less proper. 

Umeji hated the uniform, but when the new girl wore it...just wow. She was so pretty. She had dyed her hair blonde and gotten a face mask with ‘くそ’ written across it. Just the idea that she walked around school with ‘shit’ written over her mouth already interested Umeji, but her disinterest in everything around her, and the fact that she didn’t mind getting into a fight or skipping class like everyone else in the damn school made her way cooler in his book.

He wasn’t sure where his attraction to Ayano came from, but it had come. At first, Ayano declined his advances adamantly, but eventually warmed up to them. They weren’t dating, which he was fine with, but they were boning. This time, them skipping classes, settled on the benches around the corner from the incinerator while the other guys stood a bit father than normal, he had asked Ayano to keep her uniform on, stating that she made it sexy.

She had sat there, legs spread, while he pulled her panties aside and ate her out, her skirt resting on his head. There was no mistaking what was happening, and the fact that they were at school made it all the hotter. He had spent nearly an hour down there. His jaw was so sore, but she had cum, so he thought it was worth it. She grinded on him, her skirt held up, and she had actually made him cum in his pants like a 12-year-old.

They had gotten all rearranged and then went to the other delinquents, who were pretending they hadn’t heard anything and asked if they wanted to blow the joint a couple of hours early, and left.


End file.
